The Two Deaths of Jamie B
The Two Deaths of Jamie B is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the fifteenth episode overall for the series. Synopsis: When an unidentified, severely damaged body is recovered in a dumpster, Kirsten’s stitch divulges that the victim has two death scenes from two very different times in his life. When it’s clear the victim had valuable information that could put a lot of people in danger, the team’s investigation leads them to Dr. Naomi Burke (Brooke Smith), a physicist with a hidden agenda. Camille tires of her brother Theo’s (Logan Paul) irresponsible ways and finally puts her foot down. Meanwhile, Linus turns to Cameron for help with a sticky situation and Detective Fisher and Kirsten uncover a clue about her father. Summary: What Turner did to Ed Clark had been wrong, but on tonight’s all new episode of Stitchers, Kirsten has decided to give Ed the send-off he always wanted. So she finally had his body cremated and surprisingly she took his ashes home with her. Which again showed how much she had been affected by his death and that her temporal dysplasia was still on the fritz. Yet, Kirsten having feelings has made things awkward with Cameron. Apparently it took the serial killer from last week to point out that the two were having relationship tensions however they’ve tried to ignore it and they’ve tried to move pass it. And nothing appears to be working. So it was a strange day at the office later. They were literally walking on eggshells around each other and so they were constantly trying not make it awkward yet still making it awkward by putting too much effort on saying the right thing. So stitching into Jamie B. was actually supposed to be the easiest thing they did at the office. But somehow it wasn’t. Kirsten had stitched into the victim and she had seen that Jamie had been a nice young man. He was funny and he put forth an effort to help people at his job. So Kirsten told those waiting that she didn’t think Jamie had been dangerous. However, she fell into one of Jamie’s death memories and she saw that Jamie had had a bag over his head while some guys beat him up in order to get information out of him. Only Jamie didn’t know what they were talking about and after Kirsten died in that memory – she fell into Jamie’s other death memory. It seems Jamie was unusual in that they had more than one death memory. One in which he was beaten to death and that did corroborate with the coroner’s report that said Jamie died from blunt force trauma. Yet, the other death had been of drowning. And that hadn’t been a dream because Kirsten had nearly drowned as she was reliving it. So Kirsten and Cameron had gone to Jamie’s employer because they needed information that they just couldn’t find, but Mr. Hughes hadn’t been much help. Hughes told the authorities that Jamie had come into the store one day and that the only thing he had known about himself was that his name was Jamie B. And so Hughes had taken a liking to the young man who he hired and even let live in the backroom. And therefore if Jamie was into anything dangerous or simply knew the wrong person then Hughes knew nothing about it. Nor for that matter did Jamie. So the guys came up with two theories. They said either Jamie really did get amnesia or he was running from something and wanted to start over fresh. But, after they had talked to Hughes, Kirsten had hugged the older man. So Cameron later asked her about it. He asked why she had hugged him and Kirsten just said it felt it was the right thing to do. And another thing that felt like it was the right thing to do was the kiss they were about to have that was unfortunately ruined by Linus. Linus had somehow talked Cameron into letting him live with him while Linus saves some money to buy back all the smart appliances that Theo had stolen from his apartment. So Linus had made himself something of an unwelcome guest. He said he was going to be on his best behavior yet that translated into him walking around Cameron’s apartment in his underwear and then interrupting “the moment”. For it was a moment, but Linus ruined it and then tried to say that if it was going to happen that an Indian man in his underwear wouldn’t have stopped Cameron and Kirsten from kissing. Though that’s what did end up happening and Cameron didn’t appreciate it when his friend tried to talk him out of pursuing things with Kirsten. He said there was a chance there and he wanted to pursue it. Even if it meant he was risking things with Nina. Nina was the girl that Cameron had met at the comic book stand and it turns out they have a lot in common. So Nina was probably the girl that Cameron would have gone after if there hadn’t been the possibility of Kirsten. Only Nina did later come in between Cameron and Kirsten. Kirsten had stitched back into Jamie and she found one of his earlier memories. So she found out that Jamie had been a scientist working on nanobot technology and that he had used to work for MeriCorp Energy. Which was an oil company. However, the little she saw of his work and the pieces that Camille was able to piece together helped the guys know what Jamie had been working on and why he might have been killed. Jamie had been a scientist and it seems he had been trying to create nanobots that would clean up hydrocarbon and therefore minimalize the risk of an oil spill spreading. Yet, thanks to what Kirsten had remembered, she was able to tell the others that Steven had done something wrong with the prototype. He thought it was going to clean up hydrocarbon and instead it attacked carbon based material. And simple carbon that could be found in every single thing on the planet. So if Jamie let his nanobots loose then it would have kept on duplicating itself until it was only thing left. But that probably ticked off a lot of people so Kirsten and Cameron had gone to MeriCorp Energy and, while Kirsten had the front desk about Dr. Jamie B in nanotechnology, Cameron had taken a phone call from Nina. Nina apparently wanted to tell him that a limited edition had just come into the store so they had been nerding as Kirsten walked off a new lead. Kirsten it seems had found the real Dr. Jamie B. on her own. Dr. Jamie Bennison being the female colleague that Dr. Steven Benning had worked with and who had been his friend. However, the real Jamie hadn’t known what happened to Steven. She said that his car had been found by the cliff and that his body had never surfaced. So the cops had believed that Steven probably took his own life or merely took off. Yet, Steven and Jamie’s boss Naomi had stopped Jamie from further talking to Kirsten. So Kirsten seized the moment and decided to catch Naomi in the act of making a shady deal because odds were Naomi had been the one to kill Steven twice. And funnily enough Naomi fell for it. Kirsten told her that she had Steven’s access code and so Naomi arranged to buy it. Although Naomi thought she was smart when she got Kirsten alone and kidnapped her. Naomi it seems had known that the nanobots could be used for something else, like a government contract, so she wanted to sell it to the highest bidder. And that’s why she killed Steven. Steven had wanted to fix what had gone wrong, but Naomi had wanted to take advantage of it. So, once she tested the codes that Kirsten was willing to exchange for Jamie’s life, Naomi then figure it was probably best to do away with both Kirsten and Jamie. And she would have gotten away with it if Cameron hadn’t infected Steven’s code with malware that made it attack everyone besides Kirsten. So Kirsten got her bad guys and they’ll live to testify at their own trail. Yet, the team decided to give something back to Jamie, they told her about Steven’s life after he lost his memory and how he never forget their song. A certain jazz number that always reminded one of the other. And later Camille and Linus kind of celebrated back at Cameron’s apartment because Camille had used her NSA badge to frighten her brother into returning Linus’s stuff. So that could be a one-off or it could be them starting things up again. Cameron sent Kirsten home, where she told him that she didn't think it would be fair to make him wait, and they were better off as friends. After Cameron got home, Nina showed up at his door with the limited edition comic book, and he asked her to dinner. At home, Kirsten noticed that there was a paper napkin sticking out of her jacket, from the wedding of Daniel and Elizabeth Stinger. But her mother’s name was Jacqueline. Spoilers and Notes: *This is the second episode Theo made an appearance in. *The cast for this episode was confirmed by imdb.(Source) *The ratings for this this episode were 0.39.(Source) *The Summary was provided by celebdirtylaundry.com Title and Background: The title and synopsis of the episode was confirmed by Freeform press.Freeform Press: 2x04 Episode's Cast Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring: *Brooke Smith as Dr. Naomi Burke *Logan Paul as Theo Engelson *Mo Diaby as Jamie B *Kenny Apel as Homeless Man *Jasmin Savoy Brown]as Nina *Sola Bamis as Ayo *Cameron Britton as Tim *Christine Garver] as Dr. Jamison Barrett *Derek Viveiros as Harley Trivia: *TBD Music *TBA Quotes: *TBA Gallery: Promos and Sneak Peeks: Stitchers 2x04 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|Stitchers 2x04 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – Pizza Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – "Are you alright?" Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – Camsten Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – "I'm NSA" Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – Camus Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – Nina Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x04 Clip – Awkward Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Promotional: 2x04 Promotional (1).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (2).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (3).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (4).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (5).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (6).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (7).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (8).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (9).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (10).jpg 2x04 Promotional Photos (11).jpg 2.04-333.jpg Behind The Scenes 2x04 Behind The Scenes (1).jpg 2x04 Behind The Scenes (2).jpg 2x04 Behind The Scenes (3).jpg Screencaps: 2.04-001.jpg 2.04-002.jpg 2.04-003.jpg 2.04-004.jpg 2.04-005.jpg 2.04-006.jpg 2.04-007.jpg 2.04-008.jpg 2.04-009.jpg 2.04-010.jpg 2.04-011.jpg 2.04-012.jpg 2.04-013.jpg 2.04-014.jpg 2.04-015.jpg 2.04-016.jpg 2.04-017.jpg 2.04-018.jpg 2.04-019.jpg 2.04-020.jpg 2.04-021.jpg 2.04-022.jpg 2.04-023.jpg 2.04-024.jpg 2.04-025.jpg 2.04-026.jpg 2.04-027.jpg 2.04-028.jpg 2.04-029.jpg 2.04-030.jpg 2.04-031.jpg 2.04-032.jpg 2.04-033.jpg 2.04-034.jpg 2.04-035.jpg 2.04-036.jpg 2.04-037.jpg 2.04-038.jpg 2.04-039.jpg 2.04-040.jpg 2.04-041.jpg 2.04-042.jpg 2.04-043.jpg 2.04-044.jpg 2.04-045.jpg 2.04-046.jpg 2.04-047.jpg 2.04-048.jpg 2.04-049.jpg 2.04-050.jpg 2.04-051.jpg 2.04-052.jpg 2.04-053.jpg 2.04-054.jpg 2.04-055.jpg 2.04-056.jpg 2.04-057.jpg 2.04-058.jpg 2.04-059.jpg 2.04-060.jpg 2.04-061.jpg 2.04-062.jpg 2.04-063.jpg 2.04-064.jpg 2.04-065.jpg 2.04-066.jpg 2.04-067.jpg 2.04-068.jpg 2.04-069.jpg 2.04-070.jpg 2.04-071.jpg 2.04-072.jpg 2.04-073.jpg 2.04-074.jpg 2.04-075.jpg 2.04-076.jpg 2.04-077.jpg 2.04-078.jpg 2.04-079.jpg 2.04-080.jpg 2.04-081.jpg 2.04-082.jpg 2.04-083.jpg 2.04-084.jpg 2.04-085.jpg 2.04-086.jpg 2.04-087.jpg 2.04-088.jpg 2.04-089.jpg 2.04-090.jpg 2.04-091.jpg 2.04-092.jpg 2.04-093.jpg 2.04-094.jpg 2.04-095.jpg 2.04-096.jpg 2.04-097.jpg 2.04-098.jpg 2.04-099.jpg 2.04-100.jpg 2.04-101.jpg 2.04-102.jpg 2.04-103.jpg 2.04-104.jpg 2.04-105.jpg 2.04-106.jpg 2.04-107.jpg 2.04-108.jpg 2.04-109.jpg 2.04-110.jpg 2.04-111.jpg 2.04-112.jpg 2.04-113.jpg 2.04-114.jpg 2.04-115.jpg 2.04-116.jpg 2.04-117.jpg 2.04-118.jpg 2.04-119.jpg 2.04-120.jpg 2.04-121.jpg 2.04-122.jpg 2.04-123.jpg 2.04-124.jpg 2.04-125.jpg 2.04-126.jpg 2.04-127.jpg 2.04-128.jpg 2.04-129.jpg 2.04-130.jpg 2.04-131.jpg 2.04-132.jpg 2.04-133.jpg 2.04-134.jpg 2.04-135.jpg 2.04-136.jpg 2.04-137.jpg 2.04-138.jpg 2.04-139.jpg 2.04-140.jpg 2.04-141.jpg 2.04-142.jpg 2.04-143.jpg 2.04-144.jpg 2.04-145.jpg 2.04-146.jpg 2.04-147.jpg 2.04-148.jpg 2.04-149.jpg 2.04-150.jpg 2.04-151.jpg 2.04-152.jpg 2.04-153.jpg 2.04-154.jpg 2.04-155.jpg 2.04-156.jpg 2.04-157.jpg 2.04-158.jpg 2.04-159.jpg 2.04-160.jpg 2.04-161.jpg 2.04-162.jpg 2.04-163.jpg 2.04-164.jpg 2.04-165.jpg 2.04-166.jpg 2.04-167.jpg 2.04-168.jpg 2.04-169.jpg 2.04-170.jpg 2.04-171.jpg 2.04-172.jpg 2.04-173.jpg 2.04-174.jpg 2.04-175.jpg 2.04-176.jpg 2.04-177.jpg 2.04-178.jpg 2.04-179.jpg 2.04-180.jpg 2.04-181.jpg 2.04-182.jpg 2.04-183.jpg 2.04-184.jpg 2.04-185.jpg 2.04-186.jpg 2.04-187.jpg 2.04-188.jpg 2.04-189.jpg 2.04-190.jpg 2.04-191.jpg 2.04-192.jpg 2.04-193.jpg 2.04-194.jpg 2.04-195.jpg 2.04-196.jpg 2.04-197.jpg 2.04-198.jpg 2.04-199.jpg 2.04-200.jpg 2.04-201.jpg 2.04-202.jpg 2.04-203.jpg 2.04-204.jpg 2.04-205.jpg 2.04-206.jpg 2.04-207.jpg 2.04-208.jpg 2.04-209.jpg 2.04-210.jpg 2.04-211.jpg 2.04-212.jpg 2.04-213.jpg 2.04-214.jpg 2.04-215.jpg 2.04-216.jpg 2.04-217.jpg 2.04-218.jpg 2.04-219.jpg 2.04-220.jpg 2.04-221.jpg 2.04-222.jpg 2.04-223.jpg 2.04-224.jpg 2.04-225.jpg 2.04-226.jpg 2.04-227.jpg 2.04-228.jpg 2.04-229.jpg 2.04-230.jpg 2.04-231.jpg 2.04-232.jpg 2.04-233.jpg 2.04-234.jpg 2.04-235.jpg 2.04-236.jpg 2.04-237.jpg 2.04-238.jpg 2.04-239.jpg 2.04-240.jpg 2.04-241.jpg 2.04-242.jpg 2.04-243.jpg 2.04-244.jpg 2.04-245.jpg 2.04-246.jpg 2.04-247.jpg 2.04-248.jpg 2.04-249.jpg 2.04-250.jpg 2.04-251.jpg 2.04-252.jpg 2.04-253.jpg 2.04-254.jpg 2.04-255.jpg 2.04-256.jpg 2.04-257.jpg 2.04-258.jpg 2.04-259.jpg 2.04-260.jpg 2.04-261.jpg 2.04-262.jpg 2.04-263.jpg 2.04-264.jpg 2.04-265.jpg 2.04-266.jpg 2.04-267.jpg 2.04-268.jpg 2.04-269.jpg 2.04-270.jpg 2.04-271.jpg 2.04-272.jpg 2.04-273.jpg 2.04-274.jpg 2.04-275.jpg 2.04-276.jpg 2.04-277.jpg 2.04-278.jpg 2.04-279.jpg 2.04-280.jpg 2.04-281.jpg 2.04-282.jpg 2.04-283.jpg 2.04-284.jpg 2.04-285.jpg 2.04-286.jpg 2.04-287.jpg 2.04-288.jpg 2.04-289.jpg 2.04-290.jpg 2.04-291.jpg 2.04-292.jpg 2.04-293.jpg 2.04-294.jpg 2.04-295.jpg 2.04-296.jpg 2.04-297.jpg 2.04-298.jpg 2.04-299.jpg 2.04-300.jpg 2.04-301.jpg 2.04-302.jpg 2.04-303.jpg 2.04-304.jpg 2.04-305.jpg 2.04-306.jpg 2.04-307.jpg 2.04-308.jpg 2.04-309.jpg 2.04-310.jpg 2.04-311.jpg 2.04-312.jpg 2.04-313.jpg 2.04-314.jpg 2.04-315.jpg 2.04-316.jpg 2.04-317.jpg 2.04-318.jpg 2.04-319.jpg 2.04-320.jpg 2.04-321.jpg 2.04-322.jpg 2.04-323.jpg 2.04-324.jpg 2.04-325.jpg 2.04-326.jpg 2.04-327.jpg 2.04-328.jpg 2.04-329.jpg 2.04-330.jpg 2.04-331.jpg 2.04-332.jpg 2.04-333.jpg 2.04-334.jpg 2.04-335.jpg 2.04-336.jpg 2.04-337.jpg 2.04-338.jpg 2.04-339.jpg 2.04-340.jpg 2.04-341.jpg 2.04-342.jpg 2.04-343.jpg 2.04-344.jpg 2.04-345.jpg 2.04-346.jpg 2.04-347.jpg 2.04-348.jpg 2.04-349.jpg 2.04-350.jpg 2.04-351.jpg 2.04-352.jpg 2.04-353.jpg 2.04-354.jpg 2.04-355.jpg 2.04-356.jpg 2.04-357.jpg 2.04-358.jpg 2.04-359.jpg 2.04-360.jpg 2.04-361.jpg 2.04-362.jpg 2.04-363.jpg 2.04-364.jpg 2.04-365.jpg 2.04-366.jpg 2.04-367.jpg 2.04-368.jpg 2.04-369.jpg 2.04-370.jpg 2.04-371.jpg 2.04-372.jpg 2.04-373.jpg 2.04-374.jpg 2.04-375.jpg 2.04-376.jpg 2.04-377.jpg 2.04-378.jpg 2.04-379.jpg 2.04-380.jpg 2.04-381.jpg 2.04-382.jpg 2.04-383.jpg 2.04-384.jpg 2.04-385.jpg 2.04-386.jpg 2.04-387.jpg 2.04-388.jpg 2.04-389.jpg 2.04-390.jpg 2.04-391.jpg 2.04-392.jpg 2.04-393.jpg 2.04-394.jpg 2.04-395.jpg 2.04-396.jpg 2.04-397.jpg 2.04-398.jpg 2.04-399.jpg 2.04-400.jpg 2.04-401.jpg 2.04-402.jpg 2.04-403.jpg 2.04-404.jpg 2.04-405.jpg 2.04-406.jpg 2.04-407.jpg 2.04-408.jpg 2.04-409.jpg 2.04-410.jpg 2.04-411.jpg 2.04-412.jpg 2.04-413.jpg 2.04-414.jpg 2.04-415.jpg 2.04-416.jpg 2.04-417.jpg 2.04-418.jpg 2.04-419.jpg 2.04-420.jpg 2.04-421.jpg 2.04-422.jpg 2.04-423.jpg 2.04-424.jpg 2.04-425.jpg 2.04-426.jpg 2.04-427.jpg 2.04-428.jpg 2.04-429.jpg 2.04-430.jpg 2.04-431.jpg 2.04-432.jpg 2.04-433.jpg 2.04-434.jpg 2.04-435.jpg 2.04-436.jpg 2.04-437.jpg 2.04-438.jpg 2.04-439.jpg 2.04-440.jpg 2.04-441.jpg 2.04-442.jpg 2.04-443.jpg 2.04-444.jpg 2.04-445.jpg 2.04-446.jpg 2.04-447.jpg 2.04-448.jpg 2.04-449.jpg 2.04-450.jpg 2.04-451.jpg 2.04-452.jpg 2.04-453.jpg 2.04-454.jpg 2.04-455.jpg 2.04-456.jpg 2.04-457.jpg 2.04-458.jpg 2.04-459.jpg 2.04-460.jpg 2.04-461.jpg 2.04-462.jpg 2.04-463.jpg 2.04-464.jpg 2.04-465.jpg 2.04-466.jpg 2.04-467.jpg 2.04-468.jpg 2.04-469.jpg 2.04-470.jpg 2.04-471.jpg 2.04-472.jpg 2.04-473.jpg 2.04-474.jpg 2.04-475.jpg 2.04-476.jpg 2.04-477.jpg 2.04-478.jpg 2.04-479.jpg 2.04-480.jpg 2.04-481.jpg 2.04-482.jpg 2.04-483.jpg 2.04-484.jpg 2.04-485.jpg 2.04-486.jpg 2.04-487.jpg 2.04-488.jpg 2.04-489.jpg 2.04-490.jpg 2.04-491.jpg 2.04-492.jpg 2.04-493.jpg 2.04-494.jpg 2.04-495.jpg 2.04-496.jpg 2.04-497.jpg 2.04-498.jpg 2.04-499.jpg 2.04-500.jpg 2.04-501.jpg 2.04-502.jpg 2.04-503.jpg 2.04-504.jpg 2.04-505.jpg 2.04-506.jpg 2.04-507.jpg 2.04-508.jpg 2.04-509.jpg 2.04-510.jpg 2.04-511.jpg 2.04-512.jpg 2.04-513.jpg 2.04-514.jpg 2.04-515.jpg 2.04-516.jpg 2.04-517.jpg 2.04-518.jpg 2.04-519.jpg 2.04-520.jpg 2.04-521.jpg 2.04-522.jpg 2.04-523.jpg 2.04-524.jpg 2.04-525.jpg 2.04-526.jpg 2.04-527.jpg 2.04-528.jpg 2.04-529.jpg 2.04-530.jpg 2.04-531.jpg 2.04-532.jpg 2.04-533.jpg 2.04-534.jpg 2.04-535.jpg 13010893 1701394380100379 4930242203133655505 n.jpg 12993524 1701578120082005 7960234035523835471 n.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Freeform Category:Stitchers TV Series